Fawn and the treasure of Lust
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: After Fawn had heard about the legend of the special dildo, which brings unimaginable lust, she sets out, seeking this dildo. Her friend Sil acompanies her and they will have to go through a lot of sexual adventures. Be prepared for a journey with fuck, kiss, BDSM, pee, anal and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Fawn and here is the story of her journey in search of the Dildo of Lust. The story is based on the Tinkerbell movie: »Tinkerbell and the lost treasure«. It contains all kinds of sexual acts. A story with fuck, BDSM, pee, anal, orgasm, lust and much more.**

 **I don't own Tinkerbell, I'm just writing this because we all want to hear more of them.**

* * *

Once upon a time a Never Fairy flew to the shore  
in order to find things forgotten and of yore.  
What she found was a dildo and that made her glad,  
'cause being alone here and without it would be bad.  
She knew what to do, and she was very horny,  
But she had to be quick, 'cause it was really stormy  
It lasted not long, for she was as hot as flame,  
but it was too late for a gang of Pirates came.  
They captured the fairy and forced her to strip,  
then she lost the dildo, for she was brought to their ship.

Now the dildo lies there alone, in the North of Neverland and gathers dust.  
It waits for someone to come and set free the power of lust.

* * *

The story-telling fairy disappeared in a swirl of mist and the poem was over. Fawn, the animal-fairy, was excited. The poem was great. »If only something like this would really exist?«, she asked herself, but a bit too loud, for fairy Mary came up to her and smiled.

»My dear,« comforted her Mary. »Every single word's true.«

Fawn raised her head. »Really?«

Fairy Mary nodded still smiling.

Fawn dashed out of the theater. As quick as she could she flew to her treehouse and packed several things. She wanted to go and find this special dildo so badly. But she couldn't rush. She had to think straight, because she couldn't allow herself to forget important things. Then she had to find someone who would help her, because she really couldn't go alone on this journey. And she didn't feel like going alone. She needed someone she could trust and someone she could have a good time with. Someone who was funny. How about Sil!

Fawn had already everything she would probably need to get by for a few days (and it surely wouldn't need longer to reach the north of Neverland than a few days). She left her house. It was late afternoon, when she came to Silvermist's house and knocked on the door.

»Who's there?«

»It's me, Fawn. Can I come in?«

She heard steps and then the door was opened by a black and long haired water fairy. Sil.

Fawn entered the house and they closed the door. »How should I begin? Have you ever been to the North?«

»Not that I know.«

»Would you be interested in going there once?«

She hesitated. »Yes.«

Fawn pulled her out of the house. »I'll tell you the rest on our way. You're back in two days. I promise.«

* * *

To be continued.

This was the beginning of their erotic and fantastic journey and the beginning of a sexual adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Sil's first kiss

It was evening and the two fairies were out of Pixie Hollow. Their home valley. They rested and were sitting in the middle of a meadow. The sky was already dark and the stars began to sparkle.

»Can it be dangerous out here?« Sil asked after a while.

Fawn was studying the map. »Yes, sometimes.« She looked up to her friend and saw her scared face. »Er … I mean no. Why do think so?«

»I don't know. Maybe because I've never been around here.«

The animal fairy smiled. »Me neither. But still, don't be afraid. Come here.«

Fawn sat closer to her and hugged her.

»Hang on, hang on!« Sil flinched. » What are you doing?«

»I just wanted to kiss you … as a friend.«

Sil frowned. »But you can't do this. I'm a fairy, not a sparrow man.«

»Oh, I thought that would be okay for you. 'Cause I'm bi and all my friends are bi, too.«

Silvermist was not the most intelligent fairy on Neverland, to be honest. »What does _bi_ mean?« she asked.

»What? Er … well, that's when you're into fairies and also into sparrow men.«

»At the same time?« Sil frowned.

»Kind of.«

»Is this bad?«

»No, why should it? C'mon. We'll try it again.« She moved her head closer to Sil.

»What? What? What?« Sil shied again away from her. »Try what?«

»The kiss.«

»Ah, I see.« Sil closed her eyes.

Fawn came even closer, then when she was close enough she pressed her lips against Sil's lips. But after a short touch, Sil backed off again.

»What was that?« she asked and stood up. »That was wet.«

»It's supposed to. Let me try it once more.« Fawn stood up, too, and put her arms around the water fairy's neck, so they could rest on her shoulders. Slowly, she touched her lips again. When Sil wanted to back off again, Fawn held her head, so she couldn't move away. Then, with a bit more power, she forced Sil's mouth open by use of her tongue and stuck it deep inside. Trying to play with Sil's tongue, the water fairy opened her eyes wide with a shock.

Fawn let go. »How was that?« she asked excited.

Sil was perplexed. »Was … er … was this also supposed to be?«

Fawn smiled. »Of course.«

They lied down on the meadow and fell asleep.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: The strip bridge

The next morning proved to be vary nice and chilly.

»Are you sure we're going in the right direction. I have a feeling that we've gotten lost,« Sil kept asking since they'd left the meadow.

»We're right,« groaned Fawn.

»Do you have a compass with you?« Sil finally asked.

»We don't need a compass, because Neverland is a special island, that is spinning around its center as we speak. So, there is no north and no south. Do you understand?«

Sil nodded, still afraid of being lost.

Then Fawn perked her ears and said: »Sil, hang on, do you hear this?«

They heard two voices. They were kind of quarreling.

Suddenly two trolls leapt out of a bush and barred the way. »Non shall pass this trip bridge!« one troll said. He was fat and clumsy.

»No, it is _Non shall pass the strip bridge_!« the other troll said.

»Have you lost your mind, of course, it is trip bridge.«

»Don't be stupid. What's got everyone who crosses this bridge to do?«

»Strip.«

»So, therefore it's called _strip bridge_.«

Fawn and Sil were frightened. What did the troll say? They would have to strip?

»Excuse us,« Fawn said quietly. »We're heading to the north. Is is right that we have to cross this bridge?«

»Oh, yes. You're absolutely right. There's no other way than crossing this bridge,« said the fatter one.

»But in order to do you will have to take off your clothes,« the a bit slimmer troll said.

»But we haven't anything under this,« Fawn said.

»Oh, that doesn't matter, for you must strip completely anyway.«

The fairies looked at each other. »It's okay for me,« said the animal fairy.

»I- I am not sure.«

»It's simple. You won't cross this bridge, unless you strip.«

»Was this a rhyme?« the clumsy troll asked.

»Maybe.«

»Fine. We're doing it,« Sil said thunderstruck.

Sil opened her dress at the back and let it slide down to the ground. Fawn got horny instantly. Sil had a nice shape and a shaved snatch. So, Fawn would just love to stick a finger in the water fairy's cunt and make her moan. She wanted her so badly.

As horny as she was it was easy for her to strip to the buff and present her body to the trolls.

»Good. That was good. You can go now,« the fat troll said.

»Thank ou,« Sil said and was about to go, when:

»Stop! Stop dressing!« The trolls laughed. »We said _naked._ So please cross the whole bridge naked.«

»Oh, sorry,« Fawn said and they went on.

»Stop!« the slim troll said. »You must leave your clothes here.«

»What?! But we have no more clothes with us,« Fawn tried to explain.

»Otherwise you can't go. Leave your clothes here.«

The fairies had no other choice. Stark naked they crossed the bridge and on the other side Sil paused and didn't want to go on.

»I feel awkward.«

Fawn tried to comfort her. »You don't have to. You look beautiful. Take my hand.« Fawn guided Sil's hand to the animal fairy's perfectly shaped breast. »Grab it. How does it feel?«

Sil hesitated. »Good.« They kissed. But this time Sil let Fawn do more. Fawn was able to play with Sil's tongue and spit into her mouth.

»This tastes good.« She spat into Fawn's mouth, too. »This is kind of fun.«

»It's supposed to.« Secretly Fawn moved her right hand to Sil's thighs and while they were kissing, slowly caressed her pussy. Sil winced. She wanted to say something, but Fawn didn't give her a chance. She pushed her tongue deeper in Sil's mouth pressing with her index finger against the water fairy's cunt.

»Let me show you how good this can feel,« Fawn said, breaking the kiss just for few seconds before going on even more passionate. She inserted her finger in Sil's cunt … deeper … deeper.

»What ar … aa – ahaahhh …« Sil moaned gently.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: The fairy hunter

They've been standing here and kissing for hours now. Fawn let finally go of Sil and asked how it was.

»I dunno.«

Fawn smiled. »No, no, no. Tell me how you really found it.«

»Okay, to be honest. It was awesome.«

»Really? You liked it that much?«

»Is this …?«

»This is just how it should be. This is fine. Believe me.« Fawn hugged her another time. »Come on. We have to push along now. And we will do this again. Okay?«

Sil nodded, a bit proud of herself.

They flew through thick forests and in the afternoon, they reached a little hut. They argued if they should go in or not, but this didn't matter, because a minute later a human boy stepped out of the hut. But it was not Peter Pan.

»Fly away, Sil!« Fawn shouted. »This is a fairy hunter!«

But it was too late, the boy had snatched them and jailed her in a cage.

»Let us go!« they screamed, but the boy only looked at them and simpered. »Are all of you fairies naked?«

»Oh my gosh!« Fawn said. She'd totally forgotten that they were naked. »No!«

»Do this little thing you always do,« the Boy said.

»What thing?« Sil frowned.

The Boy was hacked off. He reached into the cage and grabbed for Fawn. He laid her on the table next to the cage and tied her arms behind her back using a rubber band. With his fingers, he spread her legs wide and tore at them to pull her up. So Fawn's ass hovered above the table board. He took a little green cake candle and inserted it. It stretched her pussy out. Then he lit the other end, with the wick, and wax started to drop. Fawn yelled and the boy laughed. The wax dropped on her belly. The next drop of wax … and the next. The boy stuck the candle deeper in the fairy's depths. Then he took another cake candle, lit it using the other candle and shook it over the fairy so that even more wax could drop.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Sil watched in a mixture of disgust and arousal. Fawn could see him jerking off, all this made her horny and she yelled with delight.

Finally, the boy moved his cock over the fairy and spurted his cum all over her. Fawn, in fact, enjoyed it and looked over to Sil, who had really started to touch her pussy.

They'd deemed the boy so evil, but he turned out to be not that bad, a bit strange, maybe, but not bad. He let them go after he had his fun. And they could finally push along.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: More than just a threesome

After a while of walking in a dense forest, a bunch of strong sparrow men crossed their way. They were in armor and looked like soldiers. »Where are you heading to?« one of them asked and stood with his hands on his hips. His wings were beating fast and he looked at them greedily.

»We have to push along. Sorry, but we can't talk,« Fawn said strictly.

»Why are you all naked?«

»Long story,« Sil laughed sheepishly.

»But you can't go there. We own this part of the woods.« He grinned.

Fawn was horney since they were in this hut and so was Sil. She could tell. »Is there anything we can do to make you let us pass?« the animal fairy asked the men.

»I don't think so,« said another sparrow man.

»I'm sure there is something.« Fawn turned round and bent over in order to present her delicious ass.

»I think we have a bargain.« The sparrow men came up to them.

»Just one at a time,« Fawn said.

They began lining up in front of them. Fawn told the first one to lay down and after he did it she climbed him and pressed her ass cheeks on his face. Sil took care of his prick by sucking it. Fawn was proud of herself, she really turned Sil into a real slut.

The next sparrow man stripped and then came up to them. He took Fawn's arm and made her kneel down. With his hard-on he penetrated her pussy from behind and made her moan instantly. Fawn could feel his dick stretching her out and letting her lust explode.

The next one was given a blow-job by Fawn and Sil took care of another sparrow man. But the men were too greedy and didn't manage it to wait till their turn. They wanted the fairies all at the same time. One man took Fawn and grabbed her by her ankles and turned her upside-down so he could eat her pussy while she was able to give him a blow-job.

Sil was laid on the ground and two men tried to get a blow-job at the same time while three were penetrating her. She screamed with lust.

Fawn was grabbed and got one prick in her pussy and one from behind. They spurted their cum deep inside of her and brought her to orgasm three times … five times …

»Can we go now?« asked Fawn after being fucked for several hours.

»That's not enough. That's by far not enough.«

»What else do you want from us?« asked Sil.

»Something crazy.«

»What do you suggest?« Fawn wanted to know.

The sparrow man thought. »You!« He pointed at Sil. »Pee in her mouth!«

Fawn started to smile. »Yes! Do it! Do it! I'm still so horney!« she screamed.

Sil was taken aback for a few seconds. Then she came up to Fawn and while the animal fairy was sitting on her haunches, Sil stood over her and let her pee flow down and into Fawn's mouth.

»Yummy!«

Fawn smiled and all of the sparrow men looked like paralyzed. But they were happy and so after this procedure they let them go.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
